Preview: Come What May
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Xemnas reunites with his past lover, Gaia, and finds out she had their child. An old song rekindles their old feelings for each other. AU of my other "Gaia" story! Rated a high T for sexual content! Xemnasxoc, past Terraxoc!


_**A/N: AN AU of my original "Gaia" story! Here's the description: Back when Terra and Gaia were lovers, they made love and it resulted in Sora (not canon to BBS but bear with me here!). About seven years later, twenty-five year old Gaia is tucking Sora into bed when she meets her old flame. Terra (now Xemnas) thought Gaia had died because she mysteriously disappeared after the Keyblade Graveyard so he is overjoyed to see her again. Their old feelings resurface here and Gaia is faced with a choice.**_

_** Song used in this: Come What May (Moulin Rouge)**_

__The moonlight shined through the window as Gaia tucked her six year old son, Sora, in bed and a look of tenderness entered Gaia's brown eyes as she stared at her sleeping son. He was beginning to look so much like his father every day and it made Gaia smile that this was what she and Terra created. Their love had provided them with that beautiful child, even though Terra never got to see Sora. After the fight in the Keyblade Graveyard, Gaia went to live at King Mickey and Queen Minnie's castle because her stomach began growing and her home was destroyed. After having Sora, Gaia went to Destiny Islands to live in a more peaceful place where no darkness lurked and light was shining.

Gaia smiled as she stood up from her son's bed and walked out of his room quietly. A mysterious yet familiar tune entered her head and it got her thinking: _Where have I heard that song before? _It reminded her of that night she and Terra spent under the stars in solitude, listening to the crickets chirp a beautiful song. Sadness had settled in Gaia's heart when she remembered that night because that would be the last time she and Terra ever had time alone. She missed feeling the strength of his embrace, the tenderness of his kisses, and the loving caresses he gave her.

It was that night—that _marvelous_, _beautiful _night—that they had become one, in heart and soul.

As Gaia sat reading one of her books, she heard movement in the kitchen and summoned her Keyblade just in case. Silently yet swiftly, she moved into the kitchen and held the blade up threateningly, looking around for the source of the noise. With her trained eyes and ears, she located it in a dark corner of the kitchen and approached it cautiously.

"Who's there?" she asked coldly, holding the stranger at blade-point.

"Is this how you greet an old friend?" asked a chilly yet deep voice that caused shivers to go down her spine.

"Come into the moonlight," she said snappishly, "and I'll lower my weapon."

The mass moved into the light and she stood face to face with a man in a dark cloak. He had dusky skin and ash-colored hair with eyes the color of the purest orange. Something about this stranger was familiar somehow. Gaia remembered talking to Mickey about this new organization called Organization XIII. It consisted of the six apprentices of Ansem the Wise, the king of Radiant Garden, and two men who lived near them. No one knew of their goals or where they were located but Mickey and Yen Sid had a clue: They wanted to disrupt the peace in all the worlds.

This man that stood in front of her was the leader, Xemnas, and who also was Terra, once upon a time. That's why he felt so familiar; he was Terra.

"Gaia," he said, causing her attention to warp back to him. "You've grown…beautiful." It seemed he struggled to find the right word to describe her but ice pierced Gaia's heart.

"Why are you here?" she demanded quietly. "Why did you choose now to visit me?" Her brown eyes bore into his orange ones.

He reached out and took her hands in his gloved ones, staring into her eyes intensely.

"Do you remember our song?" he asked seriously, causing her heart to stop for a second.

She was not expecting that question. "Our song…" she repeated in a whisper, nodding slightly. "Of course I remember. I listen to it every day."

"Never knew that I could feel like this," sang Xemnas softly in his deep voice, causing her to feel sleepy like she was listening to a lullaby. "Like I've never seen the sky before."

Suddenly, he got really close to her like he was going to press a kiss to her lips but didn't.

"Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more," he sang gently, stroking her cheek tenderly, causing her skin to prickle delightfully.

Before she could interrupt him, he drew her head to his chest and she rested her ear against it, listening to a barely-there heartbeat.

"Listen to my heart," he continued, resting his chin against her hair. "Can you hear it sings, telling me to give you everything?"

She peered up to look into his eyes and she found them full of love and tenderness from a long time ago.

"Seasons may change, winter to spring," he sang, "but I love you until the end of time."

Like magic, the two positioned themselves into a delicate waltz and they danced fluidly like clouds floating in the sky. Gaia felt her heart pound in her chest, feeling as if she would faint from getting so overwhelmed.

"Come what may, come what may," he sang into her ear softly. "I will love you until my dying day."

The words in Gaia's head came from her lips with such ease that it was like she had never forgotten.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place," she sang delicately like a bird chirping softly. "Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."

Like a miracle, their voices melded together in perfect harmony like angels singing in heaven.

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem like such a waste. It all revolves around you."

Xemnas delicately dipped his old lover and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide," the couple sang together softly. "Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side."

They smiled at each other and remembered their old feelings for each other.

"Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide," they sang together.

"But I love you," sang Xemnas gently.

"I love you," repeated Gaia just as gently.

"Until the end…"

"Until the end…"

"Of time," they finished together.

"Come what may," the two sang sweetly, "come what may, I will love you until my dying day."

The song wasn't over yet because they kept singing together, melting into a world of their own.

"Oh, come what may," sang the couple, "come what may. I will love you, I will love you…Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place."

Tears gathered in Gaia's eyes as she continued singing with her lover.

"Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day."

When the two finished singing their song, they breathed heavily for a bit but then moved in to kiss. Gaia impetuously wrapped her arms around Xemnas's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As soon as their lips met, it seemed as though they were floating among solar systems and stars. Fireworks seemed to go off in Gaia's chest when she felt his lips move against hers in a passionate kiss. Before she could stop herself, she began pulling the zipper of his coat down and stroked the muscular chest she used to be so accustomed to. He had gotten stronger, she noticed, and she liked it.

Xemnas let out a sigh of joy and wrapped his strong arms around Gaia's trim waist, deepening the kiss effectively. Since she was dazed by the kiss, she wasn't aware of Xemnas's tongue requesting permission inside her mouth until he ran it along her lower lip. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to roll in. In a frenzy, they fought for dominance and Xemnas naturally won. A familiar yet alarming warmth filled Gaia's abdomen as she felt something hard press against her stomach.

She looked up and stared into Xemnas's lust-filled orange eyes as he carried her over to the couch and crawled on top of her. Their lips met in another kiss, one that caused Gaia's pulse to quicken and her head to spin. She pulled Xemnas's zipper down all the way and discarded him of the coat. He now only wore his dark pants and boots, which he removed immediately. Before Gaia could comprehend anything, her night gown got pulled over her head and placed to the floor in a bundle. Everything of her was exposed except for her private area because of her underwear.

"Terra…" she gasped, pressing herself up against him. "Please…I need you…"

Xemnas recognized those words from a long time ago when they made love under the stars before the Mark of Mastery. Something seemed to snap in him because he kissed her and caressed her body with no restraint but Gaia didn't mind. In fact she wanted more. Feeling emboldened, Gaia pulled off Xemnas's pants and placed them somewhere in the corner of the room.

The two pulled their underwear off and joined together as one. Their moans and cries merged as one song and their passions rang high. Gaia clung to her lover as she saw shooting stars move across her closed eyes. Xemnas held her tightly as if he was afraid she'd slip away from him. In a flurry, the two reached their limit and Xemnas finally collapsed on his lover gently.

Xemnas's trembling hand moved up and stroked Gaia's soft, damp cheek gently before giving her a loving kiss. Finally, he scooped Gaia's tired body up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. The couple laid down in bed together and snuggled against the other gently. Feeling her eyes grow heavy, Gaia rested her head against Xemnas's chest and drifted off to sleep in the tides of slumber.

In her dreams, Xemnas was there with her, holding her tightly with an intent to never let her go.

To her, this was heaven.

_**A/N: Done! I hope you enjoy it! It dances between T and M as I've noticed! Please R&R!**_


End file.
